You Couldn't Hide Forever
by ashswim
Summary: Rachel isn't who everyone thinks. She has secrets and her passion is flying not singing. So what will happen when the world she has created in the bubble known as Lima, Ohio pops? Will be Puckleberry I just have to get there first.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back! I know it has been a while, but I was planning on getting at least one story fully written and a couple started before I uploaded the next one. The problem my laptop officially dead. Gone buried 6 feet deep in a metal box smashed and lit on fire dead, taking all my completed and in progress stories along with it, so I'm starting from scratch which sucks because I was really proud of my one story I was planning on uploading and I just can't seem to get it back to where it was before I lost it. So lesson learned BACK UP EVERYTHING! I just got started on this story and this is just an intro. It will probably only end up being a few chapters long unless I get a really good response. Also fore warning updates might be a little slow as I am currently interning in a 1st grade classroom 2 days a week which involves teaching 2-3 lessons a day. So for those who stuck through this whole A/N I'm rambling so sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but the storyline is mine as well as any original characters.

They didn't know her. It was as simple as that. Rachel was from California, where she had friends and a boyfriend and wasn't the crazy singing freak. Rachel liked to sing and she was good, but it was never her passion, she preferred to fly. Rachel's family was rich, but not as rich as the others she knew who were just like her and her dads were as naïve as they come. She was tired of being told she couldn't do something and then two months later being told that she should be doing that same thing she was told not to do. So she quit. Faked and injury and told her fathers she wanted to move. So now she found herself in Lima, Ohio.

Rachel was being a coward. She hid. She told no one they were moving, changed her phone number and e-mail address and dropped off the face of the earth and into Ohio. Now she sang instead of flying. Was a diva as opposed to the normal well rounded girl she had been. She was hated instead of loved, but in the end it gave her the anonymity she craved. Unfortunately in a town like Lima it only took one of two things for any of your secrets to be exposed to the entire town. The first was having someone dig too far into your past and the other was for your past to magically appear in town without warning, and that was Rachel's current dilemma.

Her sophomore year had been full of fake crushes and baby drama. She let everyone believe she liked Finn and when she dated him it led to fewer slushie facials so when he told her he loved her before regionals she stayed with him. Summer had been fine with no one around but she still found him ridiculously dull. So when fall rolled around she was actually looking forward to the inevitable break up that would come when school started. What she didn't expect was Sam.

They were in the middle of Empire State of Mind when she saw him Blonde hair shaggy as ever and foot tapping along to the beat. Sure her hair was darker and shorter but there is no way he wouldn't recognize her. She would just have to avoid him for as long as possible. She looked over at him and saw him staring right at her. He knew. She had to get out of there, like yesterday. She turned to run when an arm snaked around her waist pulling her into a hard chest. "You really thought you could hide forever?" Rachel had to get out of there. She stepped hard on his foot and disappeared into the crowd.

A/N: Please let me know what you guys think. If you don't like it I won't waste my time continuing it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. I realized I don't really know where I'm going with this story so if anyone has any suggestions as to where this could go or what they want to see let me know. On the upside, while my muse has been on vacation for this story I am almost done with a one-shot that I will probably upload later today or tomorrow.

Rachel made her way to the old gym. She needed to fly, so she did, and all the while she had tears in her ideas. It finally got to be too much. She dropped and collapsed on the floor sobs racking her body. The life she worked so hard to leave had caught up with her. She stayed in the old gym until 5:30 before sneaking out the back door and to her new car. Thankfully the parking lot was empty save for a few faculty and staff. Rachel drove home laying her head on the steering wheel and trying to take a few deep breaths.

Instead of making her way to her room she headed to the attic. She sat on the old rug and pulled out a dusty box. She opened it to look at the things from her old life. Finally pulling out a picture and the tears started to roll. She opened the frame pulling out the picture that was hidden inside. She rubbed her fingers over the worn edges before setting it aside. The next item she drew from inside the box was a jacket. She knew there were matching pants, shorts, and a shirt in a different box, but she settled on pulling on the jacket. She pulled out a scrapbook and curled into one of the chairs and that was where she fell asleep.

She went to school the next morning trying to avoid Sam at any cost and she did a damn good job of it. Until glee that is. She walked into the room and there he was and with Schue right behind her she couldn't even escape. She took a seat as far away from him as possible, which happened to be next to Puck. Puck kept sneaking glances at her and Sam continued to turn around and stare at her as well. Rachel had had enough. "I'm done." She stated as she stood up and made her way to the door. Unfortunately the same arm from the day before wrapped around her mid-section again. "You aren't going anywhere until we have this out R. You have some explaining to do."

"Dude who the hell do you think you are?" Puck said gently pulling Rachel away from Sam. Rachel hid behind Puck and Sam looked at her with a look of disbelief. "The R I knew would never let anyone fight her battles for her, but maybe I should just call Trevor he'll want to know I found you." Sam began to pull out his phone when all of a sudden Rachel was no longer hiding behind Puck. "You wanna call him fine, but you better have your statement ready for the police and some way to explain to the world I'm gone." Sam was silent.

"What are you talking about you left us!" Sam stated but you could tell he was a little unsure of himself. "You wanna know why I left? Why I ran? Fine. I was exhausted. I was tired. I was hurt. I didn't get to go to school, let alone dances or sporting events. I was on a strict diet and hardly ever saw my friends and all of this was to be a part of what I loved to do. I was the high flyer, the high scorer but no one actually cared. I was a means to an end. I was tired of Ellie telling me there was no way I could make it again, that there was no way for me to get to London. I could fly like no one else. I ran harder, jumped higher and had more difficulty than anyone else yet I was the weak link? Well screw you Ellie, I'm done. But wait I can't just leave because I highly enjoy Trevor beating the crap out of me whenever he had the whim! That was great fun! The last day I saw him thank god I was with my dad's, but he made sure to promise me that the next time he saw me alone I was dead. Apparently I had been cheating on him! And in what spare time you may ask? Well that's what I asked and he proceeded to pull me out of sight and remind me just what it felt like to break a rib! So yeah Sam I left and I'm not sorry and will never apologize for it either!"

The entire room was silent, but neither was done. "R I…" Sam stuttered. "It's Rachel. Rachel Berry. If you're staying learn it." "Really R? Rachel? It's not like these people don't …know who…you…are…oh my god they don't know who you are!" The room looked puzzled at Rachel. "I'm done. I've spilled enough to last me a lifetime!" Rachel started to walk towards the door, but Santana happened to have come in late and was standing in Rachel's path. "MOVE!" No one had ever heard Rachel speak this way and even Santana allowed her to pass. Rachel marched out of the room and straight to her car.

The room stood in silence. What had just happened? Finally it was Puck who made the first move to go after Rachel followed closely by Santana and Brittany. Rachel saw them coming and took that opportunity to drive away. No one had ever been to her house so she wasn't worried but if they had one of her biggest secrets wouldn't be secret anymore.


End file.
